Siren
by DBZHobbit
Summary: A new mutant arrives on the scene that can render any man defenceless. Can the X-girls defeat her? Or is she going to get the man she wants?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men: Evolution although I would very much like to own some of the characters (Coughs) Wolverine.  
  
Siren  
  
She sat in her room thinking about the rain outside. She was bored. She hadn't done anything in weeks and was starting to get cabin fever. She went out onto the streets of London searching for her next victim. That was when she saw it. A large black jet with an 'X' symbol on the wings. It was him. She had seen him in her dreams and now that he was so close she couldn't let him slip. Wherever that jet was going she would follow, she would find him.  
  
Xavier was sitting in the Cerebro room searching for new mutants. There were two in London last time he had checked but one hadn't used her powers in weeks so he only sent the X-men to get the first child. When the other's powers became more frequent he would collect her. It was then that he felt a huge power surge from inside the institute. He arrived at the scene as fast as he could; when he got there Logan already had Bobby in one arm and Berserker in the others "Grow up you two or I'll just let you destroy each other and save me the trouble!"  
  
"Logan, I think you can put them down now. Please tell me what happened"  
  
"Bobby was making the ice sculpture for the dinner party your holding. Berserker here decided to add a few things of his own. Bobby didn't like it so they had a little fight and blew up the sculpture along with each other" He then came close to Charles and whispered "I couldn't tell what it was meant to be anyway. It looked like some sort of cross between a swan and a gorilla"  
  
Charles chuckled and told the boys to clean up their mess. He then took Logan back to the Cerebro room with him. "Anything new?" Wolverine asked  
  
"Not really, just a few children who are coming into their powers. There is one odd thing though."  
  
"And what's that exactly? Good or bad odd?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Do you remember the girl who was in London but we left her because her powers hadn't been used in weeks?"  
  
"Yeah. What's so special about her?"  
  
"Her power signal has been popping up at different points in the world. It seems that she is travelling to get here but is abusing her power at the same time"  
  
"You went into her head?"  
  
"Yes. And I was quite disturbed about what I found there. She calls herself Siren. And I can't figure out if she is good or evil yet"  
  
"Siren huh? What's her power? Making loud noises?"  
  
"Not that kind of Siren Logan. The kind from Greek mythology, she hums a tune and her voice almost hypnotises and male who hears it. She can make them do whatever she wants. That's how I think that she got over to America."  
  
"So she got guys to buy her plane tickets and give her rides?"  
  
"That's what it looks like"  
  
"Where is she now?"  
  
"About 100 miles North of here"  
  
"So she'll be here soon. What do you think she wants?"  
  
"She wants one of the X-men but she's guarding her mind so that I can't find out which one"  
  
"We'd better go and stop her then" Logan went to leave to suit up but Charles called after him  
  
"Logan. You have sensitive hearing, you'll hear her song before the others and that could put you and the other X-men in danger"  
  
"So what do you suggest that we do? Leave her to come and get which one of us she wants?"  
  
"Of course not. Tell the girls to suit up. They can use the X-jet"  
  
Ok, this is my first X-men fic so please be nice and review! 


	2. Capture

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men: Evolution but I did create Siren. (Not the actual character as I have just been informed that there IS a Siren but this one I made up)  
  
YAY! I got reviews! Thank you! Ok, I'll stop now. Glad you all like it.  
  
Capture  
  
After getting another pitiful man to drive her Siren decided that she would walk the rest of the way. Her backside was starting to go numb from sitting down for so long and the guy was REALLY starting to annoy her. He kept grovelling and saying that he would leave his wife and kids and make her feel like a queen. Her power had worked a little too well on this one. After getting out of the car and finally getting rid of the obsessive male, Siren took a deep breath. He was close, she could tell. Her heart began to beat faster and she set off at a brisk walk.  
  
Meanwhile, the X-girls were suited up and were sitting in the X-jet waiting to be deployed. Kitty was a little confused. "So, like, what does this Siren do anyway? Where are the guys?"  
  
"Professor X said something about them not being able to come. Something to do with this new girl's powers" Said Rogue from the backseat  
  
Storm enlightened them "Siren's power is that she can control men by humming a song, her voice makes them do whatever she wants. The boys would just be a danger to us"  
  
"Man, that would be handy" Kitty started daydreaming about what she could do with that power.  
  
Jean on the other hand was making a plan of action "We shouldn't take her down but get her to come with us"  
  
Kitty stopped daydreaming "Why? I thought she wanted one of the guy?"  
  
"She wants one of them but we don't know if it's just a crush or her intentions are hostile. Professor Xavier couldn't get that far into her mind so we can't tell if she's evil or not"  
  
"I'll knock her out, then I might be able to tell if she's bad or not from her memories"  
  
"Rogue, I don't think we should do that straight off the bat, if she defends herself and attacks us then you can use your power on her"  
  
Suddenly a voice came over the monitor "X-jet deploy in 10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1. X-jet, you are deployed"  
  
While travelling to where Cerebro said Siren was the X-girls devised a plan. First they would try and talk to her. If that didn't work and she started to attack then Kitty, Jean, Storm, Magma and Jubilee would subdue her while Rogue closed in. They had the plan fully formed when they landed. This was their first mission without either Logan or Scott.  
  
They landed in a field far from the city, it was obvious who Siren was as she was the only human for miles. She was fairly tall with a well-formed body and long raven hair. She wore a trench coat, ripped jeans and a jumper with the Linkin Park logo on it. She stayed still while the jet landed and was wary when the girls got out. Jean stepped forward "Hi, I'm Jean Grey. Professor Xavier sent us."  
  
"That the guy who keeps trying to get in my head?"  
  
"Well, erm, yes"  
  
"What does he want? Except my thoughts that is."  
  
"He wants to know if you would like to join the X-men"  
  
"What would happen if I said no?"  
  
"Then we'll leave you alone"  
  
"Not if I'm a threat to the X-men. You'd attack" She then got out a pole that oddly resembled Gambit's  
  
Jean stepped closer to Siren "No we wouldn't. Really.. Whoa!" Siren had thrust the pole right at Jean, she had only just managed to get out if the way. The X-girls then went into action, they formatted like they planned in the jet and while Siren was distracted Rogue managed to get close enough to attack. Siren fell to the ground, unconscious. Rogue steadied herself but was still a little dizzy. Storm came to help her into the jet "What can you tell from her memories?"  
  
"Nothing. They're all jumbled up. She's really confused, I can't even tell which of the guys she wants"  
  
"It looks like we'll have to take her back with us for Xavier to probe her mind"  
  
Later, back at the institute, Xavier was concentrating hard on Siren's mind. He had been working for an hour and the only thing that he could figure out is what she had for lunch. It was nearing midnight and he was beginning to get tired, he would try again tomorrow. He left Siren in her bed and left to go to his own. As soon as the door closed behind him Siren opened he eyes and got out of bed. She waited until Xavier was definitely in his room until she left and treaded softly down the corridor she entered the room that she was heading for and started humming her tune.  
  
Sorry to leave it there but I'm writing this in my lunch hour. Keep reviewing and I'll finally tell you who she wants! 


End file.
